Beta Testing
Beta Testing is when people sign up to help fix the bugs in the beta version of Club Penguin and report them so Club Penguin could fix them. People who signed up are called Beta Testers, also known as betas. When Club Penguin was publicly launched, the team held a party to thank Beta Testers, in which the yellow and pink party hat was given out in the Town. Beta testers usually wear this hat as it shows that they are a beta tester. Most beta testers have names like "fano" or "JaMeS" that have a mixture of lowercase and uppercase letters. Although, when Club Penguin launched the CPIP test server, the names were changed so "fano" is now "Fano" and "JaMeS" is now "James". However, on August 4th, 2009, Most beta testers' names have been restored, turning "Fano" into "fano", or "James" into "JaMeS". Today, these penguins are considered very rare, as most have quit because they have either gotten too old or just got bored. Betas most likely have the Shamrock Pin because it was the first pin released on Club Penguin. List of Beta Testers See List of Beta Testers. Trivia *Two of the most famous beta testers are JaMeS and Tommy541 *Penguins who participated in the Club Penguin Improvement Project testing are sometimes thought to be betas, but are not. *When penguins share accounts, one penguin sometimes tricks the other by telling them they have a beta hat, but they actually mean the Red Construction Hat. *Beta Testers are easily spotted on servers like Sleet and Mammoth. Many Beta watchers go there, and many rare penguins go there, too. *The reason why Beta Testers are rare is because they are not seen very often - usually caused by them quitting. *Most Beta Testers have no numbers in their Penguin name, since newer penguins usually have their desired user name already chosen, and therefore extend it with numbers to make it unique. *Within an hour of the Beta being launched, the servers crashed and had to be reset. This occurred many more times in the future. *After the Beta ended, testers were rewarded by receiving 1,000 coins, one month of paid membership, and also got to keep the Party Hat. *There are two new clothing items in the Series 6 Treasure Book that are name-wise and colour-wise related to Beta testing. They are called the Beta Hat Shirt and Beta Grid Sweater. Having these in possession does not mean you are a real beta tester, however many claim they are. *If you go to the first year anniversary yearbook, on the first page there are penguins about to hold up a sign that say beta but it only says bet. *If you go to the 2008 and 2009 yearbook, on the front cover, penguins are wearing hats that are all anniversary hats and beta hats. Fake Betas On May 1, 2010 an unknown hacker somehow developed a downloadable file that allows ''ANY ''penguin to get a Beta Party Hat. Now you can easily find 2-3 fake Betas on Sleet and other servers at any time. It is not suggested to use the file on an account you care about if you find it, as you will likely be banned forever. Moderators are getting more active on club penguin lately, banning people who are fake beta testers. Many beta testers are mad because of the fake betas and sad at the same time, due to their loss of rarity. The moderators are quickly banning most of the people who have the program. However, most fake betas can be easily spotted because they will have long names, which is uncommon for a real beta tester. Beta Party Gallery File:Betatestingparty.jpg|The Town during the Beta Party. File:beta-party-2.png|The Book Room during the Beta Party. Most of the Mods can be seen here playing or watching mancala. File:Beta party slowpoke.png|Another picture of the Town during the party. See also *Party Hat Category:Types of Penguins Category:Events Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin